Zuno
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = Dokeshi|gender = Male|manga debut = Chapter 5}} Zuno (ズーノ Zūno?) is the young Dokeshi Chief of Intelligence for Fear Factory.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 6 Personality Despite being employed by the Fear Factory, he is not an evil person. According to Assi, Zuno only joined the Factory because his condition prevents him from working at a normal company. Relationships Assi: Assi is responsible for reminding Zuno of tasks, as the Dokeshi loses a memory daily. At times, Assi finds himself at a loss how to respond to Zuno's attempts at humor, failing to recognize the difference between Zuno's unintentionally bad joke and his humorous attempts at being serious. Appearance Zuno has blue eyes, short black hair with noticeably large ears, nose and several defining long black nose hairs, a blue cylindrical hat and a ball at the top, with similarly shaped dark green face paint above and below his left eye, a stud and ring shaped ear piercing on his right ear and a bottle cap shaped piercing on his left. His attire consists of a white long sleeve button up shirt with yellow triangular buttons, green trim with green sleeves, dark red pants and brown shoes with a silver lining. After Shotaro rips both sets of nose hairs out of his nostrils, he has new ones drawn on his upper lip. However, his nose hairs do however grow back even after death. Abilities His power is the ability to pick up electromagnetic waves, and his condition is to erase one of his memories every time he does so. As a result, he cannot lead a normal life or even remember his assignments without the help of his assistant, Assi. History Death sees Zuno's nosehair grow]] After Shotaro defeats Rodigy on the roof of Fear Factory, he is unable to navigate the elevator back to the floor where he left Assi. Somehow Assi is able to provide assistance. With Zuno's corpse leaning against the hallway wall, Shotaro thanks Assi for teaching him how to use the elevator to return to this floor. Shotaro is ready to rejoin his teammates. Assi expresses confidence that Shotaro "can do anything." Shotaro bites on one of his bones and tells Assi to "hang in there for Mr. Nose Hair." As Shotaro departs to find Yohei, Assi looks as his deceased friend, asking him to watch over Shotaro's group from Heaven. But Assi is shocked to see something flutter out of Zuno's nose: one of his nosehairs is growing. Quotes Trivia *Zuno's name is the Japanese pronunciation of "nose" ("nozu") spelled backwards.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2 English eBook, Pages 42, 189 *The sound of Zuno's nose hair antennae is "piro," which he also adds to the end of his sentences.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2 English eBook, Pages 42, 190 *The word "Raiha" on Zuno's shirt is written with the characters for "electric" ("lightning") and "wave".B. Ichi Manga: Volume 2 English eBook, Pages 43, 190 *Assi and Zuno's frequent remark, "That joke wss so bad it left me cold!" is a pun: in Japanese, "sabui" can mean "cold" or a bad joke. Cultural references References Site Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Former members of Fear Factory Category:Shotaro's Group Category:Dokeshi Category:Characters